Leave Your Life Behind
by Hello83433
Summary: 16 year old Essence Park finds herself in the middle of the zombie outbreak. When her limited driving skills wind her up in Georgia, how will Lee's group react to her presence? How can this 16 year old California nerd help them?


**Hey people of fanfiction! Nice to see you all again, while I was at the beach I finally downloaded ALL of TWD and played through it all instead of just stopping at Ep. 1 five thousand times. It was awesome, I can't wait to get Season 2, or all of it. I'm going to wait a little longer until they have all of the episodes out(I hear they're on 4?) oh well, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. If I did, the game would suck. **

* * *

I walked down the sandy shores of the California coast. It was nice here, especially since I was out of school for the summer. A wave crashed a my feet, it's edges just reaching my feet. I walked up to my towel and lowered my body onto it, letting my skin soak up the warm rays of the summer sun; a large group of people settled down near me, blasting 94.1 FM on a small radio but I didn't mind the overly loud music, as I usually listened to the station anyways when I went to bed at home. As the songs went on and Lorde faded into Adele, I gradually fell asleep on my soft towel; it was dusk when I woke up again.

The radio was still on, and there were still plenty of people on the beach, including the large group that set all of their stuff next to me.I stood up and sprayed on a fresh coat of sunscreen on while absentmindedly listening to Avicii's 'Wake Me Up'; unfortunately the song was cut short by that annoying beeping sound they play whenever they want to test out the emergency broadcast system-however, this time it was different...

"This is your emergency broadcast system, please listen to the following message and follow all instructions necessary for your protection" the automated voice stated. Soon it was replaced by another voice, the presidents maybe? Or a senator?

"Citizens of the United States; please stop what your doing and listen this is not a drill, I repeat this is NOT a drill. An epidemic has started and spread rapidly throughout the country, according to our researchers, this disease is capable of bringing people back from the dead. I caution everyone listening to this broadcast to STAY AWAY from those that are undead as they WILL attack you and bite you, leaving a venom that can and WILL turn you into one of them. I also caution those of you listening and everyone else to stay away from anyone you suspect may have been bitten, according to our scientists there is no way to save someone who has been bitten, they cannot be helped." What is this? The dead are up and walking! No, that can't be true, there's no way things like that happen in real life! "Stay indoors and board up all entrances to your homes. Stay safe citizens, and god bless you all." The voice ended and the annoying beeping sound returned. 'Shit, this is really happening!' Looking around I found only oblivious beach goers.

"Sorry" I quickly muttered as I took the radio and ran off the beach towards my car.

Once there, I yanked open the drivers door and hopped in, shutting off my newly aquired radio and starting the car, bringing forth the attention of my grandma.

"Where the hell are you going?" She questioned me, running out of the trailer.

"I'm going home, we all need to get back to Valley Center NOW!" I spit out rather quickly. She gave me a confused look.

"Why? Is the house on fire? I didn't get any texts from your father." My grandma stated oblivious to the world around her.

"No, there's a freaking ZOMBIE OUTBREAK! We need to leave! I heard an emergency broadcast on the radio!"

"It was probably a test run...you need to calm down."  
"No I am not calming down! Look, if your not coming with me then at least follow this; if you see someone that's bit, get away from them! Keep quiet, board this place up, and DESTROY THE BRAIN!" I yell, slamming the door and driving off. That was the last time I saw my family.

"Okay, now we have to take the 15 south." I state to no one in particular. This was the first time I had driven on the freeway and I had a horrible sense of direction. I opened the glove box and looked through the various papers while keeping one hand on the wheel-no permit. Great.

~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~

"I should be home by now what gives?!" I say to myself, straining to see the road ahead of me even with my headlights on. A sign lay up ahead and I slowed to see it, nearly stopping to read it "Welcome to...ARIZONA! What the heck!" I was still looking at the sign when I hit something, or something hit me. 'Great' I can't drive with whatever that thing is messing up my car. I pulled over and got out, horrified to see that I had hit a person, but they were still alive at least.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you want me to call 911? Can you hear me?" I was so going to be dead if I saw my dad again, I was going to prison. F. M. L.

Upon calming down I finally noticed that what I had run over wasn't a person really, it was one of those undead things that the broadcast had mentioned. Gross. It reached for me but I quickly stepped back away from it. I would leave it there and run away, only problem was I needed my car, so I would have to kill it. I found a plank to an old road sign and picked it up, prepared to kill the thing. Even though I didn't know who it was, I still felt silent tears escape and run down my cheeks. Plank raised, I brought it down on the things head, causing it to go silent. After dragging the hopefully now dead body out from under the car, I drove off in the direction I was heading, off into the unknown.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you think? This is only the prologue, I have 6 more chapters ready to go up here. I'm going to post Chapter 1 real soon, but I'll need 5 reviews first, just so I know I have interest here. Follow and Favorite, it makes me happy. Bye(for now)**


End file.
